


Ratchet Explains the Birds and the (Bumble) Bee

by ffdemon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Age Difference, Coming of Age, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Mind Control, Rimming, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's body reactions become out of control and he goes to Ratchet for help. (place after : "Operation Bumblebee".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet Explains the Birds and the (Bumble) Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from 2012 I originally post on DA and FF.net, but forgot to post here.
> 
> "Blabla" : normal speech  
> /Blablar/ : Bee's speech  
> "blabla": Speech in the past.

Bumblebee felt like he was going crazy. His body was acting way out of line and it was scaring him. Any touch from another cybertronian was enough to make his body heat up near a dangerous temperature. Scrap, even a glance from someone was enough to make a tingling sensation run around his lowers plating.  
  
And to make things worse it seemed it had been obvious during their last encounter with the Decepticon, near an energon mine.  
  
At least to Knockout. Which made things the more humiliating.  
  
The decepticon medic had smirked at him throughout the fight. He even traded his energon prod for hand to hand combat only so he could torture him more.  
  
 _"So the little bug is ready for some pollination."_   Knockout had muttered to his audio, smirking at him. Bee would have punched him but his body only wanted to be touched more. In the end, Bulkhead had sent him away with one well placed blow of his mace. He only gave Bee a weird look before returning to the battle. Bumblebee had been glad for his teammate help… Even if it was humiliating to feel his own body react like this towards the sport car without his consent.  
  
He had been betraying by his own body. It wasn't the first time he felt like his own chassis was alien to him.   
  
After he lost his voice box at the battle of Tyger Pax he had felt like he lost a part of who he was. Some bots were acting around him like some half broken mech or a really slow processor sparkling, only because he communicated the same way. Sure it had served him against some decepticons that thought he was an easy target. The yellow scout had learned to live with his handicap. Prime's team and Raf more recently, had helped him a lot.  
The worst time had been that cortical psychic patch fiasco. The warlord Mind itself had used his body to revive his own. Not only he couldn't stop him but he had to watch from the back of his own processor. Bee was at least glad he could regain enough control to protect Raf.   
  
The last time his body had betrayed him was during all the MECH mess with his T-Cog. Not being able to transform had been a nightmare. He was a scout. How was he to do his job if he couldn't blend in the surroundings and be able to move fast enough to bring back information?  
  
Bumblebee suddenly sat down on his berth. He knew who he could ask for help. Only one bot had been there for him every time his body was broken, malfunctioning or hurt.  
Ratchet.  
  
The old medic might think Bee didn't have any recollection that he was indeed the field medic that saved his life at Tyger pax. Bee's memories of this day were fuzzy at best, but he would always remember this voice. Ratchet's gruff but oh so gentle voice. It was the first thing that welcomed him after Megatron's torture. Aside from the voice, the other way he had known for sure was of the guilt he heard in Ratchet's voice when he was judging "the medic"'s work. This was his doing. Bee was just glad to be alive and couldn't ask more from the medic.  
  
When Megatron had taken control of his body, the medic had been there to fight. He hadn't hesitated to follow him to the Nemesis. Bee wasn't stupid, he knew that Ratchet had mostly wanted to stop Megatron's attempt to revive himself, but he didn't want to lose him at the same time. Cliffjumper death was too fresh to all of them.  
  
No matter how much people said Ratchet was an old and grumpy mech, he was ready to do everything for their team. The fact that he would have given his own T-Cog to him without a second thought was proof. But Bee couldn't accept this. The good medic had already lost so much, sacrificed so much to this war. In the end, he had been able to use his knowledge to repair his own bio-mechanism.  
  
If someone could help him, it would be the Autobot medic.  
  
Bumblebee got up and made his way to the medbay lab part of the base. He was not surprised to find Ratchet working on one of the computers, even this late in the night. He seemed to live down there.  
  
Just by seeing the white mech he felt his plating heating up again. It nearly hurt how much it was sudden. The light of the monitor was playing on his white plating, highlighting all the lines of his armor. He looked so good like this…  
  
/Ratchet! Something's wrong with me. / He beeped, walking fast to him.  
  
The medic made a small startled sound and turned to face him. "By the Allspark! Bumblebee, don't do that. You nearly gave me a spark failure." He said, resting his hand over his spark chamber.  
  
The scout had the decency to look guilty for a moment there, but soon the unfamiliar feeling took the better of him and all he could do was a small wimping noise as his doorwing fell down. The sound was enough to make Ratchet frown. He grabbed the younger mech by his shoulder so he could face him and began to check him over for any sign of wound or malfunction.  
  
"Easy youngling, just sit down and…" He stopped when he felt Bee press against his hand as his engine revved. He frowned a little when the energy of Bee's EM field hit his sensors.  
  
How could he have missed this?  
  
Ratchet slowly stepped back so Bumblebee wouldn't fall on the ground. "Just tell me what's wrong, Bee." He said keeping his most professional expression on his face plate.  
The muscle car made a long and sad noise at the loss of the touch of those warm hands. How much he wanted them all around him… How right that sounded was a bit scary.  
/My body seems to overheat without reason….When I'm around others. / he answered shyly. His black servos moved down to wrap around his lower body. /Mostly here. /  
  
The medics nodded slowly, feeling a bit bad for him. At his age someone should have explained this to him already. He knew he should have long ago.  
  
"Little Bee." He began, not having used this nickname since they had fled from Cybertron. "Nothing's wrong with you. You simply hit your maturity. Well, the interfacing one." He explained, motioning for him to sit on the examination berth.  
  
/My what? / He squealed, his doorwing fluffing in embarrassment.  
  
Ratchet shook his head. War had broken when Bumblebee was really young. His creators had been torn away from him early and clearly had missed a lot in his education. "To tell the truth, I'm really surprised you hadn't hit it earlier. I guess your processor had been otherwise occupied." He said, sitting in front of the youngling…No, the adult now. "At a certain age, all cybertronian hit his interfacing maturity. It's the moment where the body is ready to procreate. The spark is strong and the interface panel fully calibrated. After a while, the body reacts the way yours do because the need had been ignored for too long. It needs to release the energy accumulated" Ratchet tried to explain the most clearly possible without scaring the scout or embarrassing both of them.  
  
/So I'm like this because my body wants to interface? / Bee asked softly. He felt his faceplate heating up and this time, it wasn't because of the heat that ran around his body. Now Knockout's comment was making more sense… And made the memory even more embarrassing.  
  
Ratchet cleared his vocalizer and nodded. "In short, yes."  
  
Bee wrapped his arms tighter around his middle and looked away. /How I can make it go? /  
"There's no making this go away. It's a natural reaction." The medic replied softly.  
  
/But I can't stay like this! I can't focus on anything! I will be a burden in combat. / Bee complained. /You need to help me, Ratchet. /  
  
The older bot shook his helm. "Bumblebee, there's nothing I can do medically speaking. There's only two ways to calm your symptoms and return to normal: either a full interface or a self-service…"  
  
Bee looked at his pedes. /Oh…/ He never had any intercourse of any kind. /How am I supposed to…? I still have my seal. /  
  
Ratchet reset is optics a moment while the news make is way to his processor. "Your seal? Bumblebee, as a youngling you have never been curious…." That was awkward at best.  
The yellow bot shook his head. /Never felt the need to. /  
  
The medic rubbed the back of his helm again. He had to find a solution. He knew that breaking the seal of the interface panel wasn't a pleasant experience. At his age, bumblebee's had probably harden and that would make the experience more painful. He could explain the procedure to the scout but it wasn't an easy one to do on oneself. The other option was to do it for Bee. Not like he hadn't done this a hundred times before. It was a basic medical procedure that many asked in order to make the first interface less painful.  
  
But the idea of doing it on Bumblebee made him uneasy. It wasn't some anonym mech or femme. He was his teammate and friend. Someone that he had a special affection for. At the same time it was because of that affection that he couldn't stand the idea of Bee being any kind of pain.  
  
"Alright. That part I can help with." He said, getting up. Bee's large blue optics looked at him curiously. "Your seal. I can remove it for you. Just lay down, I'm going to get my tools." He explained.   
  
The younger mech looked around the medbay. It was an open space where anyone could walk in at anytime. / Can we go… somewhere else? / He pleaded with shy beeps.  
  
Ratchet looked around them, suddenly understanding why he was not comfortable here. He didn't want to face any Autobot that could walk on them. "My tools are in my recharge chamber. If you feel more comfortable…" He offered.  
  
Bumblebee nodded slowly. He was grateful for this offer and got up. He followed the medic to his room, waiting for him to enter the code to his door. Ratchet seemed to hesitate a moment before motioning for him to get in. Bee realized he was the first beside Optimus Prime to enter the medic's quarter. He was more moved by the offer knowing it was not easy for Ratchet to open his door to the other members of the team.  
  
"Go lie down on the berth, leg dangling at the end. I will prepare what I need." He said to him and walked to a table where he kept his more fragile tools away from clumsy bots.  
  
Bumblebee hopped on the berth and took the position as asked. He tried to change his mind by looking around the small room. Like all of them, Ratchet had barely managed to salvage any personal item from when they fled of Cybertron. He saw some medicals datapads and tools. Nothing surprising. It was when he looked right that he was shocked. A worn out art datapad was resting just beside the berth on a small table. Despite its pitiful state Bee could recognize the scenery: the crystal garden of Praxus, one of the first places that have been destroyed by the war.  
  
/It's amazing. Did you paint this? / He whispered to the medic as he observed the details.  
Ratchet turned back to see what Bee was talking about. "Oh Primus no, I don't have any artistic coding in me." He answered, moving to the berth. "This is the only piece of Sunstreaker's art I managed to salvage." His optics studied the painting and his shoulders dropped a little. For a click, Bumblebee could see all the damage the war had made upon the medic. How tired he truly was. He felt so bad to bother him with this… childish problem. He didn't have any idea what this image reminded Ratchet, but it wasn't of a happy place.  
  
On an impulse, Bumblebee sat up again and wrapped his arms around the white waist and pressed his face on his chest. This gesture was meant to be a comforting one for the older mech, but the contact made his body roar to life again. He whimpered at the heat wave that made his way to his interface panel.  
  
"Stop this!" Ratchet growled and pushed him, gently, away. "You would make things worse. Now lay down so I can work." he ordered, pushing him to rest on the berth again.  
  
Bee obeyed silently. He was already embarrassed to have his body react like this and he didn't want to make Ratchet angrier.  
  
"Now, I will use artificial lubrication to weaken the seal so I will be able to remove it softly. Your body will react by creating lubrication of its own. It's totally normal. No need to be ashamed." He explained. "I want you be true about what you are feeling. If it hurts too much you have to tell me. Not playing brave or enduring. Am I clear, Bumblebee?"  
/Yes. / Bee said slowly, relaxing a little. He knew he could trust the medic.  
  
Ratchets nodded and knelt at the end of the berth. "Now raise your pedes and rest them on my shoulders. I will make this as quick and painless as I can."  
  
The yellow mech only did what he was told, eyes fixed on the ceiling. The image of Ratchet's helm picking out from between his legs was one of the most…stimulating images he had seen. He felt so bad to be like this when the medic only wanted to help him.  
"It might feel cold." Ratchet simply warned before he applied the lubricant on the seal and gently rubbed the plating.  
  
Bumblebee's intake itched at the touch. He couldn't restrain a loud mechanic moan from escaping him. Never a simple touch had been so good. He managed enough self-control not to press against the warm hand.  
  
"Stop moving around so much." Ratchet said in his  _Don't-make-me-hurt-you_   voice.  
/I'm trying. / Bee whimpered. /Can you offline my receptor while doing this? /  
  
"Pleasures and pains are felt by the same receptors, Bumblebee. I can't offline them because I wouldn't know if I'm hurting you. The result would be ten times worse." He explained as he continued to work.  
  
The scout's black servos clenched around the edge of the berth. He was officially becoming crazy. The vibration of Ratchet's voice against his plating was sending pleasurable waves. /I know you….would never hurt me, Ratchet. / He said in a low voice.  
  
The white and red medic looked up as the wave of the EM field coming from the muscle car hit him hard. Bee couldn't control himself and the rawness of his feeling was troubling him. "Thank you for your trust. Now relax, little Bee." Ratchet said, his own EM field sending comforting waves, but he couldn't hide his own lust.  
  
Bumblebee shuttered, feeling all this. /Ratchet, do something…/ The scout beeped in need. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed Ratchet do something … anything.  
  
Ratchet's resolution was slowly breaking. He couldn't deny that the younger bot was attractive. Or maybe it was his coding acting up. "I will help you with this seal and after you could…take care of yourself." He whispered softly. "You don't want this old bot. Not that way."  
  
/Not old… Experimented sound better. / Bee managed to tease him, rising on his elbow to watch the medic. /I couldn't ask for anyone better to guide me in this. / He gave him his best puppy eyed look, as Miko called it. He didn't know how clouded with need they have become.  
  
Ratchet couldn't deny anything to those eyes and the scout knew it.  
  
"Primus, forgive me." The medic suddenly yielded as their EM field crashed together and the lust and need became too hard for him to control. His black servos moved under the yellow aft and pulled him close to his faceplate.  
  
Bee made a surprised sound that became a mechanic moan when he felt a soft glossa rolling around the edge of his panel. /Ra…Ratchet…/He managed to beep through the static in his vocalizer. He wrapped his legs around the mech's neck, without thinking, pressing this wonderful glossa against him. Never had he felt something so good. The pleasure made him forget how embarrassing it was to act like this.  
  
His boldness was rewarded in form of more frenzied licks on his panel as warm hands were running on his thighs, finger digging in all the transforming seams. Ratchet's fans were working double time to cold his white and red frame, adding a gentle vibration to his motions.  
  
Bumblebee's processors seemed ready to melt at the attention but his body wanted so much more.  
  
A sudden pain made him yowl and jerk back. He managed to rise on his elbow again to look down at Ratchet, scared when he felt something leaking on his leg. /Ratchet…./ he asked in a small voice.  
  
The medic smiled tenderly at him. "Your seal broke, Bee. That's all." He answered before he leaned in again and let his glossa gently pass over the sore sensors. His shin brushed against something that sent a new form of pleasure in Bee's body. "It must have been painful to be stuck with your spike pressurizing like this."  
  
Bumblebee looked closely at his  _equipment._   /It's small./ He said, a bit shy and sad at the same time. He may not have had any experience, but he had heard some stories. Cliffjumper and Bulkhead could be really crude when they wanted to be.  
  
Ratchet could only laugh softly and looked up at him. "Don't be so judgmental. You are not fully pressurized." The aqua optics carefully observed the interface array. "For your body size and type, you are perfect, Bumblebee."   
  
The yellow frame shivered at how deep his voice sounded. He closed his optics and brushed his EM field against the medic's, for the first time on purpose. He was wordlessly agreeing with to whatever Ratchet wanted to do with him as long as he did something.  
One of the large black hands moved from his tights and wrapped around his half pressurized spike and slowly began to caress him. Bumblebee lied back down and let out another moan. With a few pumps he was at full length. Ratchet leaned in again and let his glossa lick the rim of his valve, tasting the lubricant. The soft sounds Bee made were his reward. He took them as the permission to go deeper. He plunged his glossa in the hot and tight valve, caressing the cable and sensors.   
  
Bee moaned even more, his whole body shaking with pleasure. His fans had a hard time to evacuate the heat. He could feel electricity running in every part of his frame until he reached his peak.  
  
Bumblebee's overload hit him so suddenly that he nearly kicked Ratchet on the helm. One moment he could feel the pleasure and the klik after it felt like a supernova had exploded inside him.  He let out a mechanic scream mixed with the medic's designation as everything went white.  
  
When he finally restarted his optics, his head was resting against Ratchet's chest as the medic was caressing his doorwings and helm. He didn't even feel the moment when the medic sat him up. The EM field of the medic was wrapping around him, covering the parts he could reach. "Easy, Bumblebee. I got you." He whispered tenderly in his audio.  
  
/That was…/He tried to continue, but he lost his trail of thought fast. /Wow. /  
  
Ratchet laughed softly. It was like music to Bee's audio. The medic didn't laughed enough. "Glad to see that old bot can still blow your circuits." He said smirking down at him. He never looked so young and relaxed to bumblebee. "You should rest now." He tried to lay him down but the scout shook his head.   
  
/No …You haven't…/ He blushed deeply and grabbed the black servos in his. If he had learned one thing living close to the medic, it was that his hands were his weak points. He moved them close to his faceplate. He wished he could kiss those strong hands that have saved his life. Sadly, his mouth plate had been closed since he lost his voice box. Still, he nuzzled against the warm palm.  
  
"Bumblebee…It's fine young one. I was there for you. I don't want you to feel any obligation towards me." Ratchet whispered, his breath itching at the soft touches on his oversensitive hands. He didn't want him to feel like he had to give something back. He was already feeling like some kind of pervert to have done this. Bumblebee's first time should have been with a loved one… or at least someone closer to his age. Not some older bot way past his prime.  
  
/I want to… Please, Ratchet. Can you let me learn? / He whispered and nuzzled more against the hand.  
  
Ratchet's body shuttered and he closed his eyes. "It's the pit for me..." He muttered. Shortly after, Bee heard the sound of a panel moving back. He looked down to see Ratchet's spike proudly standing between them. It was a lot like his owner, not so long but quite large. It was impressive.  
  
The scout felt his face plate warm up, but he slowly let go of the medic's hands and let his hands explore the chest plate, running over all the small transformation seams he could find, slowly making his way down the white body.   
  
Ratchet made soft moaning sounds as he braced himself on the berth, resting his hands on each side of Bumblebee's hips and pressing more against those hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that close to anyone. He found enough courage to put some tender kisses all over the yellow helm and silver faceplate.  
  
Bee took this as a sign he could continue his exploration. After making sure he had touched every part of the older mech's chest, arms and wonderful hands, he let his servos wrap around the spike. Shyly, he began to copy the movements Ratchet had done before.   
  
The engine of the white medic revved and he pressed more against his hands. "Bumblebee….." he whispered as he shut his optics offline.  
  
The scout felt more confident and began to hold more firmly and accelerate his pumping motion.  Despite his inexperience he managed to bring Ratchet to his own overload. The medic let out a loud scream of pleasure as he hid his faceplate in Bumblebee's neck. He pressed more against Bee's body as his knee joints felt like they lost all strength. They stayed like this for a while as Bumblebee rubbed the medic's white helm and red chevrons, letting him slowly emerge from the afterglow.  
  
"Thank you Bumblebee…." Ratchet whispered. "I guess I needed that."   
  
Bees chuckled and nuzzled against the medic. /Thank you for always taking good care of me. /  
"Don't mention it." He said. "Now move aside so I can lie down. This old body doesn't have your energy."   
/You…You want me to stay? / He asked, surprised. He had thought that the Medic would chase him out of his quarter as soon as he felt better.  
  
Ratchet lied down on the berth and looked at him. "Only if you want to. I've never been the kind of mech to interface and run. This berth will always welcome you, Little Bee. It's big enough for two." He answered in a soft voice. He wouldn't hold a grudge or be angry at Bumblebee if he decided that this was a onetime only. He was even expecting of him to. So he was really surprised when he found himself his arms full of purring yellow scout. He chuckled as Bee nuzzled against him. "Why I am not surprised that you are the cuddling type." He teased him while wrapping his arms around the smaller mech.  
  
Bees made a shy noise and nuzzled again. /It's not my fault if you are like a teddy bear. / He commented.  
  
Ratchet had to access the internet to understand that one. "Refers to me as a human sparkling toy one more time and you will sleep by yourself." He tried to sound angry but he knew Bumblebee was aware he would never push him away.  
  
/I won't… Even if it's true. / Bee said before he turned his optics offline, feeling too drained to keep them open.   
  
Ratchet kissed his helm again. "Just recharge, little one." He whispered softly to him.  
  
/Good night. / Bee muttered before he let himself fall in recharge.  
  
The medic watched him for a long time before he let his own body fall in recharge. It hasn't been that easy ever since the beginning of this war.


End file.
